


passed down like folk songs

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: Jon grapples with memories of Sansa, while Daenerys watches over his sickbed.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	passed down like folk songs

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: songs

It was shortly after they took back Winterfell but before Jon left for Dragonstone. 

(Before it all went to shit).

And he thinks those days, while stressful and uncertain, are the best he ever had. Named King in the North. Sansa at his side, the North at his back, and the path before them clear. 

Now, Jon is laid up in bed with a foreign Queen clutching at his hand after he nearly died.  _ Stupid, so stupid I was to go looking for a fucking wight, Sansa would have me flayed alive.  _ Jon’s thoughts all tell him the same thing, he failed. 

He’s sworn to her, promised that she is his Queen. This foreign woman who has flames licking at her heels. He even twisted his words to make her think he has bent the knee as a plan formulates in his mind. 

But he looks at Daenerys’ hand and realizes he feels nothing. Can’t feel anything because he left his heart in Winterfell. Left it in the North. 

_ The North will always be a part of me.  _ And he had left the North with Sansa. He’d left himself with her. 

And perhaps it is the distance that allows him to admit it, or perhaps it’s Daenerys’ sudden proximity and his reactionary repulsion. But he remembers. 

That night. They’d finally pulled together a proper feast. (Sansa was the one who did it truthfully, finding resources where there’d been none). A celebration for all they’d sacrificed to get their castle back. A remembrance for Rickon. There had been ale and wine and Jon had grown more and more jovial as the evening progressed. Even Sansa was loosening up. (And he couldn’t help but notice her growing tolerance for the ale she’d spit out not that long ago). 

And when the music turned and the musicians struck up a sadder song,  _ Jenny of Oldstones,  _ Jon knew it well, their eyes locked. Something shook loose inside Jon and he saw Sansa clearly. The girl she once was, the woman she was now. And he realized all of these rights of passage were stripped from her. So he stood up without hesitation, offered his arm, and asked. 

“Dance? My Lady.”

Sansa flushed lightly but took his hand without a word and a nod of her head. 

And half the room was dancing now, Northmen and their wives, as well as the younger children who’d come to the castle. Old widows and spinsters. It was a truly beloved song in the North and for Sansa it was no exception. 

Jon pulled her in and they spun around the room. He felt some people watching them with interest. King in the North and the Lady of Winterfell. Perhaps the least likely of the Starks to survive, to rule. A firstborn daughter destined to marry far from the North and a bastard son destined to go to the Wall. Yet here they were, dancing in the early winter moonlight in their childhood home. 

Halfway through the dance Sansa whispered in his ear. 

“Thank you Jon,” Sansa breathed contentedly. 

Jon beamed inwardly. 

“I think you told me once that if a Lady isn’t dancing when others are, she will always  _ wish _ she was dancing,” Jon laughed quietly into her ear. 

Sansa chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. 

The dance had ended, the evening had come to a close. But Jon hadn’t forgotten. And now in this damp ship hull with the Dragon Queen he realizes he would give anything to go back to that night with Sansa. 

(He’s doing this  _ for  _ Sansa. It’s what pushes him forward now, in the belly of the beast). 

He only hopes that Daenerys won’t leave Sansa dancing with her ghosts. 


End file.
